


Seungcheol Being a Softie for His Boys

by Saythename__________Seveteeeeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airports, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, This is a platonic/romantic mess, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saythename__________Seveteeeeen/pseuds/Saythename__________Seveteeeeen
Summary: Choi Seungcheol is a soft, soft man.Chapter 1-Chan has a bitter hate for airports. Seungcheol helps.Chapter 2-Today's weather forecast calls for severe thunderstorms and a bed full of Joshua Hong.Coming Soon:Kwon Soonyoung has always had a temper. Seungcheol does damage control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chan has a bitter hate for airports. Seungcheol helps.

As they arrive at their destination, Seungcheol sighs. The sign of the airport looms over him. The idol group, similar to most, don't exactly look forward to airport trips, but with good reason. While it was true that they adored their fans, traveling so early in the morning with screaming fans surrounding their tiny six-foot-wide walkway is just the slightest bit overwhelming. Seungcheol always worries about the boys during any public appearance. A few crazy 'fans' were always unpredictable.

It seems today the leader has good reason to. Before they even are in front of the entrance, they hear the ranting fans.

"Everyone," he calls making sure he's grabbed everyone's attention. "Stay close, move quickly." They all nod tiredly, and Seungcheol does a last minute headcount. He notices their maknae who, despite the dark circles under his eyes, is frighteningly alert. He stares through everyone in front of him directly into the airport itself. 

Seungcheol feels the slightest bit of dread for the maknae who looks so weighted with exhaustion and anxiety he might fall over. Chan isn't known to be very anxious, but they're all running on fumes. None of them, Chan especially, had been happy campers when they were forced from their dorm before they had managed so much as a wink of sleep.

As they move forward, the oldest waits up on the younger boy and walks with him. 

"You okay, Channie?" he asks quietly. Chan looks up at him wide-eyed, but before he gets the chance to respond the doors open, and the ranting of the crowd washes over them. 

Their managers urge them through the crowd like they're herding cattle. Chan stays shoulder-to-shoulder with Seungcheol as they shove through. They do their best to avoid wandering hands. The leader watches diligently in front of him, but it seems the members are too tired to be bothered by anything. They all gave small smiles and walked on.

Everything almost went by without a hitch. At least until Chan is being pulled from his side. 

"Chan?" Seungcheol calls turning in a flurry. He watches as the managers follow quickly after Chan. The maknae is almost being swallowed by the crowd. Hands are invading his personal space and into his luggage. Seungcheol stands back while their managers try to pry teenage hands off of the boy.

The fans are screaming. All of them. Some yelling at the ones who are yelling because they've somehow solved the mysteries of the universe by invading someone's personal space and harassing them. The managers yell back at everyone.

The leader faces a dilemma. Company rules say that they aren't allowed to lay a hand on fans (even if the fans lay their hands on them), but Chan looks like he's about to burst into tears. 

In the end, Seungcheol decides to stay put and wait for what feels like an eternity before Chan is free from the crowd. Unfortunately, fan hands are quickly replaced with the hands of well-meaning managers trying to check him over. The leader decides to intervene this time. 

"Here, let me take him. I'll make sure he's okay," Seungcheol insists grabbing his wrist as gently as possible to leave no room for argument. They hesitate but the restless crowd forces them to relent quickly.

Seungcheol immediately pulls the maknae close. An arm slips under his backpack and around his waist. Chan still hasn't been given a chance to work out what's just happened, but they have no time. When the maknae looks up at Seungcheol, breathing labored and panic etched into his features, all he can do is reassulû,re him.

"I know. It's okay. Let's just get to the plane, and we'll fix you up, yeah?" he tells him, now making a B-line to their terminal. 

By the time they make it the other members have either missed the whole fiasco, or (the more likely option) they were forced to move on. He finds the first two empty seats and ignores the members looking up from their nervous conversations the group noticing Chan's very obviously distressed state.

"What happened?"

Soonyoung, Seungcheol recognizes, is heading towards them, but before he can get to them, the leader shuts him down with, "We're okay." That's all it takes.

"You're on the inside, Channie," he guides. The younger does as he's told and lets the older take his backpack off for him, too overwhelmed to do much else. As soon as Chan sits his head meets his hands. His palms dig into his eyes. 

Seungcheol sits and takes note of his leg jerking up and down, heel tapping. It's a nervous habit Seungcheol sees frequently. The older waits for a moment letting Chan breathe.

Then, after a moment, he watches Chan's back jerk, then a moment later, hears the boy release a sob. His immediate reaction is to coddle the boy, but he knows that might not be best right now. 

"Channie? Can I touch you?" he asks cautiously hands hanging over him.

The boy nods and gives a choked 'yes,' and Seungcheol doesn't need anything more. He slowly rubs up and down the maknae's spine doing his best to comfort him.

"You're okay, Channie. You're just overwhelmed. It's okay," he soothes. He hopes the younger hears the truth in his words. In all honesty, the sensory overload is just the product of exhaustion and some really awful luck. They could've grabbed any one of them. Today, Chan was the victim. 

"Just breathe, Chan. Everything okay," he assures. It takes several minutes, but by the time they're in the air, Chan has calmed down enough to sit back up. 

When he sees the younger's blotchy face, his heart aches with something that he's quickly grown familiar with in this group. Seungcheol, the youngest of three brothers, had never become aquaited with this feeling until he was suddenly the oldest of twelve other boys.

"Are you okay now?" Seungcheol asks gently. The maknae sniffles

"Yeah," he answers. The leader feels relief at the words. Talking. Talking is a good sign. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that."

"It's okay. We all have our days," he reassures the younger, but the boy only nods and sits back.

Seungcheol allows him a moment of respite. God knows they all could use that. He takes the time to peer down the aisle to see Soonyoung halfway out of his seat like his eyes haven't left the two. The silent conversation ends with a nod and the knowing that they'll trade places as soon as the plan lands. Soonyoung has always had a soft spot for Chan more than the others.

Seungcheol turns around and sees the boy in question still looking painfully tense.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" he asks carefully, taking the boys hand.

"The pictures will be all over." Seungcheol is lost for a second. He knows Chan is right. There's no use in pretending it won't happen.

"It'll be alright. We'll deal with any backlash. We've got your back, kid," he tells him seriously. Chan breathes a sigh and relaxes the slightest bit. "Get some rest, Chan. We've got a long flight."

Finally, Chan closes his eyes and sinks lower in his seat. His head falls on Seungcheol shoulder. 

Seungcheol breathes deeply.

He thinks that even after all of this, despite the airports and every other single thing that wears on his life, taking care of his boys is what makes being an idol truly worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's forcast calls for thunderstorms and a bed full of Joshua Hong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I meant to post this like a week after I posted the last chapter, but then I hated the stuff I wrote and then got busy, etc...
> 
> ANYWAY. Just some really fluffy, tired boys snuggling.

When Seungcheol makes it back to the dorm, he's soaked to the bone. He had unfortunately neglected to check the weather before he decided to work hours and hours into the night. He wasn't even sure when it had started. He had the same song on repeat from the minute he entered the practice room to the time he left. He left himself little time to notice how awful his walk home would be. Although, most of it was a subway ride, the walk to the underground railway and into the dorm was enough for him to be drenched.

He steps into their living room as he struggles to take off his jacket. In almost the same moment, he trips and barely misses falling face first over a body. Judging by the groan that escapes the persons mouth, it's Minghao.

"Ah, sorry," he says watching Minghao roll over an blink up at him blearily. 

"Hyung?" the younger man asks. His thick Chinese accent making it very obvious how late it is.

The leader hums and reaches out to the dancer. "Here," he says as Minghao clumsily grabs onto his hand. "You need to go to your own bed, or you'll hurt in the morning."

Without saying anything else, Minghao takes several heavy steps towards the couch and flicks someone that Seungcheol had been completely unaware of. He smiles softly when Minghao casually drags Jun off the couch and ushers the still mostly asleep man to their room. He almost misses the soft 'Goodnight, hyung,' Minghao gives him as they make it to the hallway.

After the older man is free of his jacket and shoes, he follows after them, but stops short at the bathroom. He's pretty sure he smells more like rain than sweat, but they have things to do tomorrow. As he strips and throws his clothes in a laundry basket, he wonders if sitting there over night will make them smell more gross than they already do. He sighs and turns the shower on as he realizes he's too tired to go through the process of fixing the problem before it starts.

The warm water adds weight to his eyelids as he goes through the motions. He scrubs the grime off his body and washes his hair, and he somehow summons the will power to wash his face.

He gets out with slow and measured motions. He wraps a towel around himself before making his way to his room. He makes somewhat of an effort to move around the furniture and other random objects throw haphazardly on the ground rather than running into them and tries his best to stay quiet as he puts on a set of boxers and a shirt he's not even sure is his.

Then, finally, he turns to his bed. Only then does he realize that someone else is already occupying it. His mood is lifted significantly when the outside street lights reveal light pink hair peaking out from his comforter.

"You're home late," Joshua says, comfirming that it is him in the leader's bed. There's no agitation in the statement. There's only a rough tone to it that Seungcheol is sure isn't from sleep. Considering that he's awake now and laying in Seungcheol's otherwise empty bed, he doubts the man has slept at all. 

"Fashionably so," Seungcheol tries. Joshua snorts and rolls over. His puffy face is met with the leader's tired smile. 

"Management's gonna kick your ass when you can't get out of bed in the morning," Joshua tells him pointedly making room for him. Seungcheol slides into the bed wrapping himself in the covers to face him. 

"Yeah, well, I'm grown. I can handle it," Seungcheol assures. 

They both laugh, and for the second time tonight, Seungcheol notices just how bad the storm is. Thunder shakes the house and Joshua jerks despite trying to hide it. He inches closer towards Seungcheol, and the leader instinctively reaches out and pulls him close. 

Joshua had only told him about his small fear of thunder awhile ago. He had described as a "disliking of loud, rattling noises," but Seungcheol got the point. The man is a little taken aback with himself that he hadn't realized that it was the reason Joshua was in his bed in the first place. 

Although, finding him in his bed isn't the biggest surprised. They all tend to switch bed or bunk up with each other. Mingyu hardly ever sleeps in their room anymore, and Hansol is no stranger to Seungkwan's bed or even Chan's on occasion.

"You should've gone to Jeonghan if you couldn't sleep," Seungcheol tells him changing his tone to get across that he's serious. 

Seungcheol knows that, in reality, Joshua could've gone to anyone of them and be welcomed with open arms. It's not every day the man is distressed like this anyway. But, realistically, he understands that the younger doesn't want his fear to be public information. Seungcheol doesn't (and never will) mind to share his bed, but with their schedules a night of no sleep is never fun.

"He was asleep before the storm even started," Joshua informs the elder snuggling in closer. "Besides, you're being a hypocrite."

"I had important work to get done," he attempts to defend himself. Joshua is very obviously having none of it as he clicks his tongue at the leader and winds his arms around his torso. Seungcheol rubs a hand up and down his back. 

"You mean that dumb dance you had perfect on the third try?" The younger mumbles into Seungcheol's chest. The older man combs his fingers through Joshua's hair.

"That's a lie, and you know it," Seungcheol accuses, but he only gets a hum in reply. 

The room falls silent. Seungcheol feels Joshua's breath fall even and the tension leave his shoulders. Seungcheol lays there with the man in his arms, and when the next bout of thunder hits, Joshua stays still and asleep.

That's all it takes for Seungcheol to be comfortable to close his eyes and finally sleep.

~

The next morning, Seungcheol wakes to the house rattling but for a very different reason. He realizes the impact is from one of his members when the fall is followed by a string of curses. 

"Who the hell tracked all this water into the house!"

Seungcheol groans and rolls onto his back, and he rubs his still heavy eyes in an attempt to wake himself.

"Someone's in trouble," a voice says softly to his side. 

He peaks out from behind his hands and sees Joshua, bed-head and all, smiling at him.

"Do you think they'd let me be if I just went back to sleep?" he questions knowing the answer already. 

"No chance," Joshua confirms for him. "And Soonyoung announced that we're working on that dance you so desperately wanted to nail last night all day today."

Seungcheol groans much louder this time and Joshua laughs. It's probably the last pleasant thing the leader will hear all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it !! Thanks for reading !!


End file.
